powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol
Idol is the ninth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis When Sky's old friend Dru Harrington returns to the Academy after being missing in action, he makes an attempt on Cruger's life. Sky must stop Dru before he completes his mission given to him by Broodwing. Plot Jack is in charge of S.P.D. while Commander Cruger is away at an intergalactic conference. While Jack is running his mouth about how there seems to be no action going on while he's filling in for Cruger, the other Rangers try to alert him of an alien ship crash. The Rangers morph into action and call upon the Delta Runners. They assemble the Delta Squad Megazord and use water to put out the fire from the crash. Sky finds the person that was piloting the ship, was his old comrade - Dru, who was missing in action. They both share Tangarian coils to represent their friendship. Jack, Sky, and Dru target practice in the practice range. Jack shows his skill by getting a perfect score. But Dru is able to take out all the targets with just one shot. Dru alarms Jack, when he comes looking for Commander Cruger at four in the morning. Jack confronts Dru about his absence and Dru claims to not remember what happened to him. Jack doesn't believe him for a second. Sky innocently and unsuspectingly walks into the command center and when he asks what is going on, Jack says nothing, but Dru tells Sky that Jack was interrogating him. Jack tries to explain, but then brings his distrust for Dru out into the open, stating that he does not have to answer to him and orders Sky to escort him out of the command center as it is off limits to all unauthorized personnel. Sky argues that Dru is S.P.D., but Jack corrects him, saying that he WAS S.P.D., having been missing in action for over a year, far too long, and that he needs to be re-evaluated. Sky chooses not to argue further and does as ordered. Just before saying goodnight to Dru, Sky, having ran a background check on Dru's story and having found holes in it (the criminal Dru had claimed to be chasing, Zantor, was in fact still in prison), asks him if there is something he is not telling him. But Dru doesn't answer and sticks to his 'top secret' mission. Once Dru is alone in his quarters, he transforms into Giganis; his true form, and prepares to carry out his true plan. The next morning at breakfast, Jack tries to apologize to Sky, but Sky, despite having newfound suspicions of his own, tells him to mind his own business. Kat informs the Rangers that an intruder is in the engine room. Jack is convinced that Dru is the monster, but Sky won't hear of it. Nonetheless, Jack rushes back to Dru's quarters (with Sky not far behind) to find him conveniently missing, and when Sky says that it proves nothing, Jack finally calls out Sky on his blinding affection for Dru and that he must accept that Dru had lied to them. Commander Cruger returns to the Delta Base, and questions about the security breach. Sky, initially brushing off his new suspicion as a mistake, tells Cruger that he is responsible, as he had let former cadet Dru Harrington into the S.P.D. academy under the impression that he was a friend, but he was wrong. Cruger calls this a serious violation but says that luckily there is no harm done. Just then, Doggie is shot by the intruder. Sky spots him and pursues him into the lobby. He confronts Giganis and tells him to surrender. Dru reveals his identity to Sky, and that money and power are all that's important. When Dru refuses to accept that he needs help and starts to walk away, Sky yells for him to stop and that he's under S.P.D. arrest. He does so, but injures sky with his blaster, wounding his right wrist and shattering the friendship coil in the process. Dru then warns Sky that only one of them will walk away next time they encounter each other, leaving Sky betrayed and heartbroken. Meanwhile, Doggie wakes up in sickbay. Broodwing, having paid Dru for the hit on Cruger, demands that Dru see to it that the job is actually done, as he has discovered that he is still alive after all. Sky and Dru face off, and the Blue Ranger wins with his Deltamax Striker. Giganis grows, and the Rangers form the Delta Squad Megazord to stop him. Sky puts Dru under arrest. Emperor Gruumm declares that he will not rest until the Rangers are destroyed in the name of the magnificence. Sky is forced to clean the pavement with a toothbrush as punishment for not following protocol. Jack tries to be a friend by helping, until Sky reveals that he is actually using Jack's toothbrush to clean with. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora (credits only) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Dwayne Cameron as Dru Harrington/Voice of Giganis *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) Notes * When Doggie Cruger returns to Delta Base, one of the S.P.D. cadets present upon his return has the head and arms of Arachnor. * Cruger mistakenly refers to Sky as "Cadet Blake" in this episode, despite his last name being Tate. * This is not the first time a Ranger has been deceived by an old friend, the earliest example being in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy's "Memories of Mirinoi". See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.